Crónicas Ninja 1: La hija del inventor
by princesaninja789
Summary: Toda su vida, Ashley sintió que su mundo era completamente diferente al de las demás personas. Al crear un nuevo artefacto, ella viajará a un tiempo en el que no debería haber intervenido, descubrirá las piezas de su rompecabezas y entenderá que su destino siempre estuvo escrito. Basado en TMNT Nickelodeon. Primera entrega de esta nueva saga.
1. Prólogo

AVISO DECLAIMER: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SOY PROPIETARIA DE ESTA HISTORIA, POR LO TANTO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE OCURRA EN ELLA.

* * *

_PRÓLOGO_

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre cada callejón de Nueva York. Aquella noche habían pronosticado una tormenta que duró, más o menos, todo un día. Pero, claro, luego de cada tormenta hay un cielo azul.

El mal tiempo no le impidió que llegara a visitar a su querido abuelo ya demasiado mayor. Adoraba el olor a alcantarilla y a agua estancada de los fines de semana, pero más apreciaba sentir la presencia de aquel anciano que la había criado toda su vida.

"Mmhm" se quejó arrugando la nariz.

Todavía podía oír el ruido de las gotas de lluvia rebotar sobre los túneles de la red del alcantarillado Neoyorkino.

"¿_Atai_?"

"No…".

"_Atai_…"

"No".

"_Atai_, despierta".

"¡ESTOY!" exclamó al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor caía desde su frente.

De pronto se encontró en una habitación amplia, con alfombras gigantescas y paredes de madera con varias ilustraciones de guerras japonesas.

"¿Otra vez, mi querida _Atai_?" preguntó una rata mutante sentada a su lado.

"Perdón, abuelo Splinter" suspiró secándose el sudor.

Hamato Yoshi se paró lentamente y fijó su mirada en la fuga de luz del techo del dojo. ¿Cuándo iba a ser el día en el que las goteras desaparecieran? ¿O cuando su hijo más inteligente las arreglara?

"Siempre te pones así cuando llega una tormenta. Te conozco".

Ashley miró a su abuelo y torció una sonrisa.

"Algo así".

"Puedes explicarme si es que lo deseas".

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó apretando las manos sobre el suelo.

"Sobre lo que estabas pensando".

"¿Y cómo supiste que yo pensaba en lo que estuviste pensando y ahora piensas que estoy pensando en contarte porque lo que pensé…?"

"Ashley Robyn Hamato" le cortó el trabalenguas "No vas a cambiar nunca, ¿verdad?".

En sí, era una chica graciosa. Astuta. Más inteligente que cualquier otra chica que hubiera conocido. No es mi caso, yo nunca la conocí, pero si me relataron muchas historias sobre ella.

"Sensei…" susurró preocupada.

"Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo" puso una pata sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"Pues claro".

"Soy todo oídos".

Entonces ella tomó una bocanada de aire y lo escupió lentamente haciendo memoria de los hechos.

"Fue lo que hice años atrás, abuelo" explicó sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas "En realidad todo lo que hice durante estos últimos años. A veces esos recuerdos se meten en mi cabeza y es difícil sacarlos".

Sonaba nerviosa al principio. Le costaba asimilar el presente, pues ella siempre había sido una de esas personas que se centraban en el pasado y que, muy pocas veces, caminaban hacia el futuro – como decía Walt Disney.

Y es que, justamente, a eso quiero llegar. Pero, para entender mejor qué fue lo que pasó, es necesario que les cuente cada detalle.

Así que volvamos al inicio. Esta es la primera historia…

* * *

_**Notas de autora: **Hola de vuelta, amigos! Continuamos mis relatos con esta nueva saga. Por fin estoy mas calmada y voy a tener más tiempo de escribir. _

_¿Tenían dudas sobre el final de "Tiempo de cambios"? Bueno, ahora descubrirán la verdad._

_Nuestra querida Ashley sera la protagonista de esta primera entrega. ¡Qué emoción! Ah, y **Atai** en japonés significa **"valor"**._

_Bien, no voy contar tanto y quiero que ustedes se dejen llevar con esta historia. Así arrancamos, mis fanfictioners._

_Saludos! :D_


	2. La decisión incorrecta

AVISO DECLAIMER_:_ LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LOS OC's SON MI CREACIÓN Y POR LO TANTO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE ELLOS.

* * *

_**PRIMERA PARTE**_

**Capítulo 1: La decisión incorrecta**

_Octubre de 2036_

"¿Qué querías que haga, mamá?".

"Que pongas esta caja en el ático cariño, son los viejos adornos navideños" le entregó una caja de cartón más o menos del tamaño de ella. A un costado le habían escrito _BASURA_ con un marcador indeleble y muy fea letra.

Ashley leyó la palabra claramente y levantó una ceja.

"Si aquí dice basura, ¿entonces por qué lo tengo que llevar arriba? Es algo irónico" contradijo mientras su madre reía.

"Eso lo escribió tu padre. No lo culpo. Pero podríamos reciclarlos, ¿te parece?" sugirió al restregarse las manos llenas de tierra "Ahora sé buena niña y guárdalos, cariño".

Ella asintió.

Hacía mucho tiempo que subía al ático, debido a que la última vez su cabello quedó cubierto de telarañas y tuvieron que sacárselas con una pinza de depilar. Fue asqueroso. Su padre le había prohibido estrictamente que evitara entrar allí… solo hasta ese mismo día.

"¿Cómo se supone que la alcance?" se quejó mirando la puerta del techo "Ah, si".

Dejó la caja en el piso y, cuidadosamente se paró sobre ella estirándose para jalar la cuerda. La puerta se abrió dejando caer una escalera doblada en varias secciones.

"Perfecto".

Gracias a su fuerza, levantó la caja y la tiró por los aires hasta que cayera justo dentro de la habitación. Una vez adentro, iluminó el lugar con su celular. La colocó cerca de un viejo árbol navideño estropeado con los años.

Su ático era tan decrepito y viejo que su humedad y olor lo delataban. Millones de cajas y artículos antiguos yacían esparcidos por cada rincón. Al final, había una pequeña ventana circular cubierta completamente con papel de diario impidiendo que la luz ingresara.

"Este lugar necesita alegría" dijo arrancando de varios tirones el papel. El Sol centellaba intensamente iluminando "¿Qué opinas, papá? Ya te desobedecí".

Se había cansado de recibir advertencias de su viejo. _No toques eso, no hagas aquello_, todo NO. Pero la verdad era que lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, era el único hombre que jamás la iba a abandonar. Y él lo sabía, pues Ashley era la luz de sus ojos.

Como un mapache, comenzó a hurguetear las cajas llenas de tierra, cada una con una palabra escrita con marcador: _JUGUETES DE ASHLEY, VAJILLAS, ADORNOS NAVIDEÑOS, LIBROS_…

Pero hubo una en particular que le llamó la atención:

_DONATELLO._

Se sorprendió al ver la calidad de la caligrafía un poco desgastada, pero era claro lo que decía. Rápidamente separó las tapas de cartón y se encontró con un centenar de objetos. Había varias armas ninja, como _Shurikens_, _Tanto, Kemuridamas, Nunchakus_ y un arco con flecha. Lo más interesante permanecía en el fondo de la caja: hojas sueltas con fórmulas y proyectos terminados y sin terminar, libros sobre Química y Mecánica, fotos y, en especial, un cuaderno negro mediano de tapa dura. Ashley tomó el último objeto entre sus manos y lo examinó.

_Prohibido tocar. Propiedad de Donatello Hamato _estaba escrita en la tapa.

"Interesante…" susurró feliz.

Al abrirlo, la primera hoja la dejó desconcertada. Había dado justo en el blanco.

"Que me peguen un tiro…" dijo con la mandíbula caída "Saqué la lotería".

* * *

"Buenos días, tía" saludó una chica de cabello negro largo peinado con una trenza de costado, finalizando con un listón rosa atado en la punta.

A simple vista sus reflejos castaños oscuros brillaban con la luz del Sol que se asomaba por la cocina, al igual que sus ojos verdes tóxicos que destacan en su piel pálida como la nieve. Ese mismo día llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla gastados color negro con un estampado de estrellas blancas, una camiseta suelta con una estampa que decía _No boyfriend No problem_, y unas converse rojas.

Podría decirse que era igual de temperamental que Raphael, o según como algunos la recuerdan. Ella no se preocupaba por nada en absoluto, salvo por la salud de su padre, sus primos y tíos. Solía ser muy madura y un tanto seria, pero eso era algo que Ashley siempre podía mejorar.

"Hola, Jess, cariño" saludó una mujer pelirroja con una leve hinchazón en su vientre. Ahora se le notaban los años, y con un cabello largo hasta arriba de la cintura podía aparentar ser una de esas llamadas _madres en espera_.

"Woah, sí que está creciendo ese bebé" le acarició el bulto delicadamente "¿Tu qué crees que sea?".

"No lo sé, pero me gustaría que fuera un niño, mi vida" sonrió "Aunque falta para eso. Recuerda que estoy en el primer mes".

"Si fuera un varón, podría ser un gran líder" dijo muy segura, pero pronto notó la tristeza en el rostro de su tía embarazada al pronunciar la palabra _líder_.

Se irguió y se aclaró la garganta tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, uh… ¿Y Ashley? No la vi en todo el dia" preguntó con las manos atrás.

"Creo que está en el cobertizo. Todavía no entiendo qué tiene de especial ese lugar" contestó con un suspiro.

"Okey, gracias" gritó al salir por la puerta de la cocina.

La chica caminó a través del jardín arrastrando sus pies en el pasto enredándose con algunas malas hiervas. De no ser por un extraño ser que pasó cerca de sus dedos no se habría dado cuenta de que estaba en el territorio equivocado.

"¡OUCH!" chilló saltando en un pie al ser mordida del talón por un pequeño lagarto "¿Y así me querías saludar?".

Lo estiró con cuidado de la cola y lo miró de re ojo.

"Tenemos cuentas pendientes, ¿lo sabes, pequeñin?" le habló seriamente "De seguro tu dueña debe estar preocupada".

El animalejo se acomodó en su hombro izquierdo y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia una habitación de madera al final del jardín trasero. Allí, haciendo bastante ruido, la joven Ashley iba de un lado a otro.

"Encontré a Leatherhead, genia" anunció posando en la puerta.

Ashley se dio la vuelta y dejó a un lado la caja de herramientas.

"¡OH, MI CORAZÓN!" dijo tomándolo en brazos y acurrucándolo "¿Dónde estaba?".

"En el… ¿patio?" señaló en la otra dirección.

"Ah…" rió "No suele irse de ese modo. ¿Verdad amiguito, verdad que si?".

El lagarto alargó sus garras acariciando el rostro salpicado de pecas.

"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo?" preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Su prima sonrió.

Ashley era una chica muy inteligente y hermosa. Su cabello castaño claro le llegaba hasta la cintura y, a veces, lo adornaba con un pequeño moño o unos bucles definidos en las puntas dándole un toque femenino. Solía vestir de manera cómoda y un tanto a la moda, como unos shorts gastados cortos, unas Converse blancas, una camiseta básica y siempre combinándola con camisas un talle más grande arremangadas. Esa vez llevaba puesta una de estampado verde militar. Muchas veces sus nudillos estaban envueltos en gasas y un poco sucios a su parecer, pues a causa de sus entrenamientos las heridas eran graves.

Se parecía mucho a _ella_. Había heredado su postura, figura y expresiones, pero lo que la diferenciaba era que había nacido con los ojos de su padre.

"Ya… terminé" contestó con una gran sonrisa "Está listo".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Lo que tú ya sabes".

"Espera, espera, espera" sacudió sus manos "¿Quieres decir que…?"

"¡Si, eso mismo!".

"Ashley…" dijo con los ojos bien abiertos "¿Es una broma?".

Ambas sonrieron como locas.

"Pero ¡Shhhh!" dijo emocionada "Nada de esto a Tyler… ni siquiera al abuelo Splinter".

"Estuve guardando este secreto por mucho tiempo" Jess tomó aire y siguió "¿Ya te he dicho que eres una genia?".

"Bueno, no quiero presumir pero…" acarició su cabello.

Literalmente, era una genio a sus catorce años. Ashley había nacido superdotada. Su padre le había mostrado durante toda su vida las maravillas de la tecnología y la ciencia, cosa que ella absorbió de a poco y con muy buen gusto.

Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de él.

"¿Quieres verlo?" preguntó sonriendo y con una ceja levanta.

"¡SI!".

"Vamos, entonces" la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró más adentro.

Al fondo del cobertizo, había una pequeña puerta que escondía una habitación secreta en lo más profundo del subsuelo. Allí, donde una pequeña fuga de luz del techo centellaba, una vieja cabina de teléfono público al estilo Londinense como en _Dr. Who_ se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos.

Jessica levantó una ceja.

"Yo no veo ningún cambio todavía. ¿Me mentiste para que me emocionara?" dijo molesta.

La joven genio sonrió picaronamente al darle un puñetazo en el hombro.

"Es lo que crees, querida".

Al abrir con cuidado la cabina, le mostró detenidamente los cambios que había realizado. Donde deberían estar los botones de números y el audífono conectado con un cable, ella lo había reemplazado por un teclado de computadora más avanzado de lo que pensaba con una pantalla a color a su lado que se prendía al accionar un botón rojo. Lo demás había desaparecido (o lo había tirado, mejor dicho).

"Whoaa" suspiró Jessica al tocar delicadamente cada artefacto como si fuera un lingote de oro.

"¿Lindo, eh?".

"¿Cómo lo-….?".

"Tecnología Kraang" respondió orgullosamente.

"¡Ashley!" se volvió hacia ella molesta "¿Volviste a meterte al TCRI?".

"¡Es que no puedo evitarlo!" se apoyó sobre la puerta de la cabina "Además, no me pasó nada. Nuestros padres lo destruyeron hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas? No quedó nada… salvo escombros".

"Claro…. ¿¡Y SI ALGO TE PASABA!? ¿QUÉ LE IBA A DECIR A TUS PADRES? ¿QUÉ LE IBA A DECIR A NUESTRA FAMILIA?".

"Shhhh, no grites tonta. Mamá y papá no lo saben" la tranquilizó con un gesto nervioso.

"Haces esto desde que teníamos once años…" le aclaró dando un vistazo al pasado "Te has metido en todos los lugares más peligrosos de Nueva York: lugares PRO-HI-BI-DOS.".

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?".

"Verás, querida prima…" le contestó "Si te pasara algo, el abuelo Splinter me dejaría a mi como la líder del Clan. Y sabes que no soy una buena líder, y que no podemos ser un Clan de dos ninjas con Tyler. Te necesitamos, Ash".

Ella suspiró.

"No soy ninguna líder, y no quiero que involucres a Tyler en esto. Sabes que eso nunca pasará".

"Claro que pasará. Eres la más inteligente, valiente y decidida de la familia. Tienes el espíritu de-…".

"… Del tío Leo" miró al suelo de manera nostálgica "Ya me lo dijiste".

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, sus ojos se tornaron grises. Era como una mala palabra mencionar a Leonardo en la familia Hamato en aquel entonces.

"Ash…" susurró poniendo una mano en su hombro "Al menos piensa en nosotros, en tu familia… en tu hermano o hermana que todavía no llegó al mundo. Algún día él o ella te necesitará, y puede que también sea un líder".

Ashley le devolvió la mirada y pensó por unos momentos.

"Lo siento" se disculpó un tanto perturbada "Sé que a veces me comporto como una egoísta, pero estuve trabajando en este proyecto desde hace bastante tiempo… y te necesito".

"¿A mí?".

"Si" ambas salieron de la cabina y ella lo tapó con una enorme sábana gris "Ya lo probé con una manzana. La envié hacia los años cuarenta y funcionó. De esta manera, debo creer que podría enviar a humanos a otro tiempo y lugar de la historia, ¿entiendes?".

"Espera" la paró "¿Quieres que viajemos en el tiempo?".

"Es mi objetivo".

Cerraron el cobertizo y se dirigieron hacia la casa, cruzando el jardín tratando de que nadie las oyera.

"¿QUÉ? EXPLÍCATE, HERMANA"

"Ya lo verás".

* * *

"Si no fueras mi prima, te habría dicho que no… ¡pero suena interesante!".

Jessica se dejó caer sobre la segunda cama a su derecha. Ashley, al decorar su habitación, había pensado en su amada prima y decidió que ella también merecía un lugar. Eran prácticamente hermanas, tal vez no directas, pero sí de la misma sangre mutante.

Jamás pudieron explicarse cómo, o por qué, pero ellas y su primo Tyler eran unos humanos completamente normales. Tenían rasgos humanos, rasgos que cualquier persona común y corriente tendría. Mientras su hija estaba en el útero, Donatello había temido que naciera mutante, al mismo tiempo que Jessica. Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando la pequeña Ashley abrió los ojos… era una bebé normal y muy saludable.

Pero había algo muy importante que la diferenciaba a los demás adolescentes de su edad: había adquirido el poder mental de su madre. Sí, era mitad humana, mitad mutante y mitad alienígena, y lo maravilloso era que podía conectarse con sus emociones. Si Abril estaba enojada, ella también lo estaba, o si se sintiera descompuesta, ella igual. Pero ella no pensaba en lo asombroso: se sentía, más bien, un bicho raro.

Y había algo más… mucho más.

Ashley podía hablar con su futuro hermano o hermana.

"Recuerda que eres la única que sabe de este plan, ni Tyler ni nadie más. ¿Comprendido?".

"Comprendido".

"Perfecto. Ahora debo mostrarte algo" le presentó el pequeño cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos.

"¿Y esto?".

"Lee lo que dice".

_DONATELLO._

"¿Estuviste husmeando entre las cosas de tu papá?" la miró resignada.

"No, válgame Dios, no. La encontré en el ático ayer, con unas cuantas cosas más. Mira" entonces sacó la caja de su padre de debajo de la cama y la abrió. Al abrirla, rebuscó las fotografías viejas y se las entregó de a poco.

"Nunca había visto éstas. Papá tiene una en la que están el tio Mikey, Donnie y Leo. Pero parece que alguien la rasgó… A ver qué más hay" pasó las imágenes como cartas "Jajajaja, la cara cubierta de pizza, ¡ah! Aquí está el abuelo Splinter cuando era más joven, y aquí están viendo una película en 3D y…"

Se detuvo al ver una foto de su padre y su madre, sonriendo abrazados para la cámara. No tenía fecha, pero se notaba que eran adolescentes.

Jessica sintió un dolor terrible en el corazón al ver el rostro de su madre.

"Jess, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó acercándose para ver la foto.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la joven de cabello negro al mismo tiempo que no quitaba la mirada de la fotografía.

"_Shimai_…"

"Tampoco había visto ésta" susurró apoyando el papel en su corazón "Papá quitó todas las fotos de mamá".

Efectivamente lo había hecho. Al morir su esposa, Raphael sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos. Jessica solo tenía diez años y necesitaba de su madre, pero la enfermedad acabó con ella en menos de un mes. Lo único que le quedaba era su pequeño ángel, el rostro vivo de Mona Lisa en su sonrisa, y fue cuando el temperamental Raph se convirtió en el padre más sobre protector y celoso de la familia Hamato.

Él iba a dar cualquier cosa por su hija.

"¿Puedo… quedármela?".

Su prima asintió. Jessica metió la fotografía en su bolsillo y, dando un suspiro, se limpió la mejilla.

"En fin, ¿Qué onda con el cuaderno?".

"Oh, umm, sí. No es un cuaderno, es más bien un diario" aclaró volviendo a la realidad.

"¿Tu papá escribió un diario? ¡Qué increíble! Y yo que pensaba que solo era bueno para la ciencia" rió.

"Que graciosa" dijo sarcásticamente "Y, para que lo sepas, es un gran escritor. En este diario tiene toda su vida, sus pensamientos, las cosas que le pasaron y cada aventura que vivió con nuestros tíos, mamá y Casey Jones".

"¿Cada momento?".

"Cada uno" puntuó con una sonrisa "Anoche me desvelé leyéndolo y me quedé en la mitad. En las primeras páginas él solo habla de su infancia, pero cuando llegué a la parte en la que salen por primera vez a la superficie las cosas se pusieron emocionantes. Ahí fue cuando conoció a mamá…"

"Ay, qué romántico" suspiró abrazando la almohada

Ambas rieron.

"A todo esto, quería llegar a la parte más importante" dijo Ashley seriamente.

Le quitó el cuaderno de las manos.

"Ya me das miedo. ¿Qué página es antes de que me muera de un infarto?".

"Es por la mitad. Busca la fecha 27 de Octubre de 2013".

"Veintisiete… veintisiete… ¡Aquí está!".

Los minutos pasaron y ella siguió leyendo así como sus ojos no se despegaban de las viejas hojas. Aunque estas dos chicas eran fanáticas de la literatura marginal, estaban encantadas con aquella historia de vida que ahora tenían en su posesión.

"¿Esto es en serio?".

"Cada palabra" asintió "Quiero ir a esa fecha".

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la cara de Jessica al terminar el último párrafo.

"Hagámoslo".

* * *

A la noche siguiente, una tormenta llegó a Nueva York. Los árboles comenzaron a tambalearse con el venir del viento. Al menos vivir a las afueras de la gran ciudad tenía sus ventajas para una familia de mutantes, pero cuando el tiempo cambiaba era signo de que algo se traían entre manos.

Jessica se escabulló por el pequeño pasillo de las habitaciones de arriba. Tenía la certeza de que su padre y sus tíos estuvieran dormidos, pues si hubiera sido lo contrario el plan ya se habría arruinado. Al pasar por frente del cuarto de Tyler, notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

No había señales de él.

"Mierda" maldijo en voz baja "Ya tendría que estar en la cama".

Entonces escuchó un sonido proveniente del baño. Ella se ocultó rápidamente detrás de la pared que daba camino hacia la segunda parte de la nueva casa de los Hamato. Efectivamente, era su primo quien salió del cuarto de aseo y se cruzó hacia su aposento. La chica de la trenza suspiró aliviada.

_Ahora a lo bueno._

Dio pasos pequeños con la intensión de no despertar a nadie. A pesar de haber sido casi las tres de la mañana uno no puede descuidarse de los ninjas nocturnos.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta la entrada de la habitación de su prima miró a ambos lados y golpeó tres veces.

Ashley abrió despacio la puerta dejando ver su ojo y una expresión temerosa. Le echó un ojo a su vestimenta: una chamarra con orejas de oso en la capucha, una camiseta deportiva que dejaba ver su ombligo, unos jeans y unas Converse negras.

"Ya era hora" dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

"No me culpes, papá estuvo golpeando su saco de boxeo toda la noche y recién se acostó".

En sí, Ashley llevaba puesta una blusa blanca, una de sus camisas a cuadros favoritas arremangadas, encima una chamarra con capucha, unos shorts denim y unas Converse rosas. Cargaba un bolso cruzado color marrón que, por las marcas y apariencia, debía de ser de Abril.

"No hay tiempo" dijo.

Jessica se quedó quieta en el lugar mirándola sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ashley.

"Nada" contestó con una sonrisa "Te pareces mucho a Leonardo".

Sus katanas adornaban su espalda tal como el viejo líder.

* * *

"_No quiero que te vayas, tío Leo" lloró la pequeña Ashley._

_Leonardo se arrodilló en frente de su sobrina y le limpió las lágrimas._

"_Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo" le dijo con una sonrisa "Voy a volver"._

_Entonces ella se echó en sus brazos y los dos se abrazaron por un largo rato._

"_No me dejes, te necesito" sollozó._

"_Sabes que nunca podría dejarte, Atai"._

_Entonces se separaron. El ninja se quitó sus katanas y se las entregó a su amada sobrina._

"_Esto es para que me recuerdes" explicó mientras la niña lo miraba atónita "Es mi obsequio para ti. Feliz cumpleaños, Ashley"._

_La pequeña kunoichi en entrenamiento admiró las espadas y se las cruzó sosteniéndolas con fuerza._

"_Te quiero, tío Leo" lo abrazó de vuelta "Las voy a cuidar muy bien"._

"_Yo también te quiero, mi linda Atai" le acarició el cabello "Prométeme que encontrarás tu destino"._

"_L-Lo prometo" lloriqueó._

_Leonardo la besó en la frente y, finalmente, se despidió de toda su familia._

_Aquella noche también había una tormenta cuando él se fue._

* * *

"¿Y? ¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Jessica desesperada.

Ashley salió sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza.

"Si… sí. Vamos".

Bajaron las escaleras y se detuvieron en la mitad del trayecto.

Ni un alma.

"Despejado" susurró la chica de las katanas.

Se escabulleron por la puerta de la cocina hasta el patio. La lluvia caía intensamente sumándole el ensordecedor ruido de los rayos.

"¿No podías elegir otra noche?" se quejó Jessica mientras corría hasta el cobertizo.

"Basta de gritar" chilló "Nos van a oír. No estamos muy lejos".

La dos se metieron en la pequeña casilla terminando completamente empapadas.

"¿Trajiste tu tessen?" le preguntó abriendo la puerta secreta del subsuelo.

"Está en mi mochila" señaló a su espalda.

"Perfecto" murmuró cuando por fin pudo sacar el candado.

Bajaron unas pequeñas escaleras hasta toparse con la cabina. Ashley la desarropó de su mantón y miró a su prima.

"¿Lista?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Yo nací lista".

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la cabina, ambas se metieron adentro y respiraron hondo. La niña genio encendió el artefacto y comenzó a teclear la fecha que, rápidamente, apareció en la pantalla del ordenador.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Jessica agarrándola de la mano "¿Esto no va a afectar el tiempo de aquí?".

"No lo creo" la tranquilizó "Vamos a volver cuando menos te des cuenta. Podrán pasar minutos pero volveremos antes del amanecer".

Entonces ella apretó el botón rojo.

"¡Sujétate!".

Una luz cegadora inundó la pequeña habitación dejando todo color blanco. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un agujero cósmico absorbió la cabina de teléfono dejando absolutamente el lugar vacío.


	3. La misión

AVISO DECLAIMER_:_ LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LOS OC's SON MI CREACIÓN Y POR LO TANTO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE ELLOS.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La misión**

Jessica comenzó a sentirse mareada debido a las luces que pasaron en frente de sus ojos. Se aferró con fuerza al torso de su prima tratando de tener _pensamientos felices_. No quería admitir que sentía temor, ella casi nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos… no desde el funeral.

"_Shimai_" susurró Ashley abrazándola "Lo hicimos".

Al abrir los ojos, la joven de cabello oscuro esperó que fuera algo sobrenatural.

La realidad era que, a simple vista, estaban en el mismo lugar donde empezaron.

"Pero…"

Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todo permanecía en su lugar como lo habían dejado antes.

"No entiendo, Ash" rescató soltándola y abriendo la puerta de la cabina "Me dijiste que iba a resultar".

"Y resultó" le sonrió insegura "O eso creo".

Jessica la miró molesta. Se ajustó su mochila rosa y comenzó a abrir las puertas que daban paso al cobertizo.

"Es increíble que me mintieras" maldijo golpeando hacia arriba los tablones "Te juro que nunca más en mi estúpida vida voy a cr-…".

Al abrir las puertas, todo el rollo que iba a soltar se le quedó atorado en la garganta.

"¡Jess!" gritó Ashley corriendo desde abajo "Lo siento, enserio. Estaba muy segura de que funcionaría".

Pero ella no respondió, solo se quedó petrificada mirando con el ceño fruncido.

"Solo dime que soy una mala prima y lo entenderé" continuó disculpándose "_Shimai_, ¿qué…?"

"Funcionó…"

El cobertizo seguía siendo el mismo lugar, pero algo había cambiado: estaba vacío. Ella vaciló mirando a ambos lados y tomando nota de lo que estaba pasando. Las estanterías con cajas y herramientas habían desaparecido, al igual que las mesas de trabajo de Donatello y algunos utensilios para el jardín. Las ventanas estaban rotas y dejaban filtrar el aire de la tarde.

Era obvio que ya no estaban en casa.

"¡Lo hice!" gritó Ashley entusiasmada "¿Lo ves? TE LO DIJE".

"Pero es que…" su mente le dio vuelta "Entonces lo que decía en Internet era cierto. Hay varias líneas temporales".

"Y yo desafié las leyes del tiempo" dijo orgullosa "¡JA! En tu cara, ciencia".

Ambas salieron afuera y se toparon con un escenario totalmente ajeno a lo que conocían. En frente de ellas estaba su casa – o su futura casa. Una gran residencia abandonada vieja, decrépita y con algunas cosas para arreglar.

"¿Qué pasó con nuestra casa?" preguntó Jessica temiendo por toda su familia.

"Todavía no es nuestra casa" aclaró su prima saliendo por un costado hacia la entrada principal mientras la jalaba de la mano "Nuestros padres viven en las alcantarillas".

"¿P-Pero a dónde vamos?" tartamudeó con miedo.

"Um, excelente pregunta" pensó al detenerse en la acera.

No era un vecindario muy habitado, después de todo. Había pocas casas y sus vecinos eran completamente anti sociales: no salían a menudo, no interactuaban, hasta llegaron a pensar que no existían. A nadie en la zona le importaba que una familia de mutantes se hubiera trasladado a vivir en aquella cuadra, o tal vez era que en realidad no tenían idea de que eran vecinos de tortugas mutantes. Aunque, como dice la gente, es mejor que uno se aleje de ciertas personas si no quiere encontrarse con cosas raras.

Y, para ellos, los Hamato eran raros.

"No vamos a quedarnos aquí, ¿o sí?".

"Claro que no" entonces abrió su bolso y sacó el diario de su padre "Justamente esto nos va a ayudar".

"¿El diario de tu papá?".

"Este nuestro mapa" comenzó a hojearlo "En un principio te dije que quería viajar a ese día".

"Pero Ashley" le contradijo "¿Al menos estás segura de que estamos en el 27 de Octubre?"

Buen punto.

Justo en ese momento, una chica con rasgos adolescentes y cabello rubio largo pasó por lado de ellas.

"Oye, disculpa" la paró Ashley "¿Qué fecha es hoy?".

La rubia la miró de pies a cabeza examinando sus ropas y sus armas.

"27 de Octubre, duh" contestó con una voz muy soberbia.

"¿Y e-el año?" tartamudeó con timidez.

"¿Qué? ¿Estuviste en coma?" rió sobradamente "Es el 2013".

"Ah, gracias".

La chica se alejó con una mirada hostil. _Frikies_ susurró lo bastantemente alto como para que ellas escucharan.

"Me recuerda a nuestra vecina: la señora Collins" añadió Jessica perturbada "¿No crees que sea ella en su versión adolescente?".

"Es muy probable" y Ashley comenzó a caminar hacia el norte "Vámonos, tenemos un largo viaje".

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó corriendo para alcanzarla.

La joven kunoichi en entrenamiento señaló a lo lejos a unas siluetas muy familiares. Allí estaban los edificios, un puente y un gran bosque que los separaba.

"A la gran manzana" informó con una sonrisa.

Ella siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso a su prima que iba a paso lento.

"Claro. La gran ciudad. No me vendrá mal un poco de caminata".

* * *

Sol fue desapareciendo con el correr de las horas. En el paisaje de la antigua ciudad, un crepúsculo se levantó así como el amanecer. Las primas siguieron su camino a través de la carretera cuando la Luna se hizo presente.

"Estoy cansada" se quejó Jessica haciendo muecas de dolor "¿No podemos parar?".

Ashley se volteó a verla mientras sus pasos seguían firmes.

"Si paramos, nunca vamos a llegar".

"Pero necesito sentarme".

La chica del cabello castaño suspiró y pararon al lado de un árbol. Ella sacó su celular y se fijó la hora.

"Son casi las diez" dijo al notar que la señal se iba "Esta cosa no funciona en esta época, es…".

"¿Demasiado avanzada?".

"Si" volvió a meterlo en su bolso.

Por mucho que quisieran, el camino era bastante largo. Ashley estaba acostumbrada a acompañar a su madre a la ciudad en autobús o en su auto, así el trayecto era mucho más corto y se restaban los minutos. Pero su mamá no estaba allí, y tenían que arreglárselas solas.

"¿Y ya pensaste en dónde vamos a dormir, genio?" preguntó Jessica apoyando sus brazos en las piernas "Es muy tarde y no podemos vagar de noche por aquí, es peligroso".

Casi inexperta, Ashley comenzó a improvisar un plan. Llegó a culparse de que las cosas no hubieran salido como lo había esperado, y que, si realmente había metido la pata, las consecuencias irían a ser duras cuando volvieran a su hogar… o si realmente iban a volver. Tal vez la idea de viajar en el tiempo era costosa y poco probable, pero ella lo había logrado. Lo _habían_ logrado. Entendió que era la primera persona en todo el universo que había creado una manera de llegar a otras épocas, otros confines del espacio-tiempo. Y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

"Podemos, uh…" pensó mirando a todas partes.

Y llegó a ver una pequeña cabaña adentrada entre los árboles.

"Mira" señaló la fachada "Puede que alguien ahí pueda darnos alojamiento".

Ambas tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hasta la entrada. Ashley tocó la puerta esperando que, al menos una sola alma, las recibiera en su humilde morada. Pero nadie contestó.

"¿Y si no hay nadie?" Jessica sonó más cansada "Podría estar abandonada".

"Tonterías" rió Ashley volviendo a tocar.

Nada.

"Bien, hora de actuar" dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta con un sonido chirriante.

Como lo había previsto, estaba vacía. Oscura y vacía.

"¿Hola?" alzó la voz creando un eco "¿Hay alguien aquí?".

El sonido rebotó entre las paredes del viejo lugar. No había señales de vida alguna. Con una pequeña linterna, iluminó la habitación. Las paredes de madera estaban casi desmoronándose a por culpa de las termitas, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban muy sucios y rastros de muebles rotos y cosas así estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

"Será mejor irnos".

"Pero" Jessica soltó un bostezo "Necesito… dormir".

La futura líder se encogió en hombros y abrazó a su prima.

"Bueno, en ese caso podríamos quedarnos solo esta noche" sugirió con una sonrisa "Pero mañana al amanecer nos vamos".

"Lo que digas, tu eres mi guía".

Dejando su bolso a un lado, rebuscó en cada rincón hasta que encontró una pequeña chimenea que había perdido su encanto con los años. Las cenizas quedaban a montón, pero no parecían viejas, y eso quería decir que el dueño anterior no se había marchado hace mucho.

Al tomar dos pequeños pedazos de madera, empezó a frotarlos entre si hasta que, en un momento oportuno, surgieron pequeñas chispas para poder encender el fuego.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" preguntó su prima sorprendida de las dotes maestras de Ashley.

"Papá me enseño" contestó al ver como el fuego crecía de a poco.

Jessica se sentó en suelo observando el hogar mientras sus ojos verdes tóxicos se cerraban.

"¿Crees que fue buena idea irnos?" torció la boca cuando Ashley se sentó a su lado.

"Nadie de seguro lo notó" le dijo "Mamá y papá ya estaban durmiendo y-…".

"Ashley" volvió a decirle "¿Y si tu mamá se entera? Últimamente la he visto muy sensible a causa del embarazo".

"Ella va a estar bien" jugó con los botones de su camisa "Cabeza metálica le ayuda en todo. Papá siempre está en su laboratorio hasta tarde y solo lo veo los fines de semana. Creo… que ya se olvidó de mi".

Jessica pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda y se abrazaron como si, realmente, fueran hermanas de sangre.

"No digas eso, _Shimai_" la calmó "Él te ama".

Ashley sonrió satisfecha. De repente, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito acompañado de una preocupación por parte de su hermana.

"¿E-Estás bien?" preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

"S-Si… no es nada" contestó a duras penas.

"¿Segura?".

"Muy segura" sonrió más tranquila "Algo que dice que _él o ella_ me extraña".

Se quedaron un rato en silencio apreciando las grandes llamaradas rojas.

"¿Recuerdas aquella canción que Leonardo nos cantaba cuando éramos niñas?".

"Sí. ¿Por qué?".

"Por nada" suspiró "Quiero cantarla… pero solo si me ayudas".

"Okey" rodó los ojos "¿Cómo era? Ah, sí".

_Con tanta herida en la memoria_

_No será fácil armar historia, armar la historia._

_Tantas traiciones insospechadas_

_Tantos tropiezos no queda nada, no queda nada…_

Jessica esbozó una sonrisa y siguió con el canto.

_Tendrás que nacer aunque no quieras hoy_

_Tendrás que luchar con todo tu dolor_

_Y el sol saldrá al fin…_

Finalmente las dos se unieron en su canto.

_Mañana, vendrá lo nuevo_

_Mañana, habrá otro cielo_

_Mañana, tan verdadero_

_Mañana…_

Por alguna extraña razón, esa canción las hacía sentir como en casa.

_Mañana, vendrá lo nuevo_

_Mañana, habrá otro cielo_

_Mañana, tan verdadero_

_Mañana, mañana estaré…_

Así siguieron con la melodía en sus cabezas. A pesar de que el viento de la noche del pasado azotaba los árboles y se filtraba por algunos agujeros de la cabaña abandonada, las primas se acurrucaron juntan como si fueran los únicos seres que quedaban en la Tierra.

Al nacer, Ashley presentía que no iba a estar sola. Ser la primogénita del nuevo Clan significaba que toda la responsabilidad y el peso de ser la mayor iban a recaer sobre ella: una niña de tan solo catorce años que, además de tener una apariencia ingenua, era bastante inteligente. Cuando Jessica llegó al mundo, ambas se unieron con corazón y alma y se juraron nunca separarse. Era su deber protegerse entre sí, tal cual los hermanos hacen. Y Tyler, su primo, entendía que no lograba formar parte de aquel pequeño dúo femenino, por lo que decidió tomar otros rumbos.

A comparación de su padre, Miguel Ángel, Tyler era un chico bastante misterioso. Casi nunca hablaba de lo que sentía, o de lo que pensaba acerca del mundo. Mientras la joven _Atai_ – como le decía su abuelo – daba vueltas por toda la casa con su nueva patineta y Jessica se leía la saga completa de _Los juegos del hambre _a la sombra del manzano, él se quedaba mirando el horizonte en la terraza del hogar de los Hamato. Ashley creyó que la muerte de Mona Lisa también le había afectado un poco, pero la verdad era que – y les explicaré pronto – él escondía un gran secreto.

"Buenas noches, Ash" dijo Jessica con un bostezo apoyando su cabeza sobre su mochila.

Se acomodó a su gusto y, finalmente, se quedó dormida.

"Descansa, _Shimai_" le acarició el pelo y la dejó que soñara con los ángeles.

Ella siguió con la vista en las brasas que saltaban a medio centímetro de la chimenea. Se preguntó cómo se hubiera sentido ser abrazado por el fuego, un fuego que quemaba en el interior. Seguramente su tía Mona había eso sentido eso cuando estaba a punto de fallecer.

_Mantén tu mente en blanco_ pensó escondiendo su rostro entre las piernas.

Fue entonces cuando unos golpeteos la hicieron saltar de su lugar. Su corazón se aceleró a medio segundo después de que los ruidos se hicieron más consecuentes. Bastó con mirar detrás de ella para entender que solo se trataba de las ramas sobre la ventana siendo empujadas por el viento.

"No pasa nada… no pasa nada" se dijo a sí misma en voz alta tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Rápidamente, abrió su bolso y sacó un objeto afelpado de color verde.

"No iba a dejarte solo, Franklin" le dijo a la tortuga de peluche alzándola en frente de ella.

Ella lo contuvo en sus brazos dándole todo su cariño, al mismo tiempo en que le daba toda protección que quería.

* * *

_Los golpeteos de las ramas del manzano interrumpían la paz en su habitación. Sus sombras sobre las paredes eran como garras gigantes que amenazaban con lastimar a cualquiera. La tormenta se hacía cada vez más peligrosa al escuchar los rayos._

"_¡AAAAHHHH! ¡PAAPIII!"._

_Una pequeña niña de seis años salió de su cama asustada en busca de ayuda. Abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo y corrió a través de los pasillos de la casa. Bajó las escaleras sosteniéndose de los barrotes de madera para no caerse, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una habitación cercana a la cocina. _

_Donatello no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que su hija estaba detrás de la puerta._

"_¡PAPI, TENGO MIEDO!" lloriqueó la pequeña Ashley al entrar en el laboratorio de la tortuga mayor._

_El ninja alzó a su hija y la abrazó acariciando su pelo._

"_Shhh, tranquila Ashley. Papá está aquí" la tranquilizó con una voz suave y paternal "¿Qué te asusta esta vez?"._

"_La t-tortmen-menta" tartamudeó sollozando "Quiere comerme"._

_Eran las dos de la mañana y la casa estaba silenciosa._

_Donatello llevó a su hija de vuelta a su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama cubriéndola con sus sábanas rosas._

_Ashley chilló nuevamente al ver la sombra de las garras sobre la pared del cabezal de la cama._

"_¡Está aquí! ¡Quiere comerme, papi!" gritó protegiéndose en los brazos del ninja._

"_Está bien, cariño" rió "No hay por qué tenerle miedo. Solo observa"._

_Entonces ella echó un pequeño vistazo a la ventana. Ciertamente, las ramas eran las causantes de tal monstruosa alucinación. _

"_¿Ramas?" preguntó mirando a su padre con un poco más de valor._

"_Exacto" explicó Donatello "Muchas veces, para lograr encontrar la explicación de ciertas cosas solo basta con mirar sobre nuestros hombros"._

_La niña del pijama miró majestuosamente a su héroe. Donnie se levantó a buscar entre las repisas llenas de peluches a un amigo muy especial._

"_Cada vez que te sientas sola o con miedo, puedes recurrir a él" le entregó a la tortuga artificial._

"_Franklin" sonrió al abrazar el peluche._

_Donatello se sintió satisfecho y a la vez muy apegado a aquel juguete. Solo él sabía por qué._

"_Papi, ¿cuál es la historia de Franklin?" preguntó la niña al balancear de un lado a otro su amigo fiel._

"_Bueno…" el científico se sonrojó al recordar ese momento tan especial "Fue hace muchísimos años, cuando yo era joven"._

"_¿Así como yo?"._

"_No, un poco más grande" rió acariciando el cabello castaño de su hija "Se lo regalé a tu madre a los diez y seis años. En ese entonces yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero no me animaba a confesárselo"._

"_¿Y quién lo nombró?"._

"_Fue ella" suspiró "Solía decirme que también la hacía sentir segura en las noches de tormenta"._

_Ashley se tumbó sobre su almohada abrazando Franklin._

"_Yo también quiero ser valiente como mamá" refunfuñó haciendo un puchero._

"_Y lo eres, Ash. Eres mi niña valiente" se inclinó para besarle la frente y volver a arroparla "Descansa, angelito"._

"_Te amo, papi" susurró de la manera más tierna._

"_Y yo a ti, mi dulce princesa"._

_Así, Donatello dejó la habitación y volvió a su trabajo en el laboratorio. _

_Ashley se acurrucó en su cama tapando a Franklin hasta el cuello._

"_Estamos juntos, Franklin" le dijo mirándolo fijamente "No voy a abandonarte"._

* * *

Suspiró de vuelta penetrando al peluche entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Ignoró los leves ronquidos de su prima que yacía a su lado y trató de volver a la realidad.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por sus mejillas haciendo que se sintiera, en cierto sentido, un poco desdichada.

"Te extraño, papá" susurró aun abrazando a Franklin.

Se recostó delicadamente en el suelo y, lentamente, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

Necesitaba descansar, pues sabía que este era el principio de su aventura.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Canción: "Mañana" - Aliados**

**_Shimai_ (en japonés) significa _hermana_**


	4. Perdidas y encontradas

AVISO DECLAIMER_:_ LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LOS OC's SON MI CREACIÓN Y POR LO TANTO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE ELLOS.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Perdidas y encontradas**

Ashley sintió un agarre en su brazo izquierdo quitándole el sueño más preciado que había tenido en los últimos días.

_Ashley…_

Una voz familiar hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente.

"Despierta" dijo su hermana apareciendo de la nada.

Un poco confundida, Ashley fue recobrando el conocimiento. En un segundo se imaginó en su cama, tapada con sus sábanas de color coral y escuchando las matutinas discusiones entre Jessica y Raphael provenientes de la habitación más cercana. Pero ya no estaba en casa, es más, se preparaba para un gran desafío.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó con un bostezo al mismo tiempo que se restregaba los ojos.

"En una cabaña abandonada, ¿recuerdas?" le dijo "Viajamos en el tiempo".

"Ah, eso" dijo mirando a su alrededor "¿Qué hora es?".

Jessica sacó su celular y se fijó en la pantalla.

"Casi las dos".

Como si hubiera recibido una patada en la espalda, la bella chica reaccionó con tanto estupor abriendo los ojos de par en par.

"¡Nos dormimos!" gritó juntando sus pertenencias torpemente.

"Te dormiste" corrigió. Ella ya se había levantado horas antes, pero eso no era excusa.

"Como sea, ¡salgamos de aquí!".

Con lo que le quedaban de energías, Ashley salió de la cabaña para no volver nunca más. Jessica, quien aún no entendía qué era lo que le sucedía, se tomó la valentía de detenerla tomándola de la mano.

"¿Qué hay de especial en esta fecha?" preguntó con exigencia.

Ashley sacó el diario de su padre y lo abrió en una página marcada con una vieja bandana color púrpura.

"Hoy es domingo" le explicó trazando el dedo sobre la fecha escrita con tinta "Mamá, mejor dicho, Abril y ellos se fueron a Manhattan. Siendo más específica, a Central Park".

"¿Y quieres que vayamos hasta allí?".

Ashley asintió mientras sus Converse se raspaban con las piedras del camino.

Seguidamente, al constado de la ruta se encontraron con un enorme cartel de color verde y letras blancas. Jessica había quedado un poco ciega a causa de los rayos del Sol que comenzaron a salir de a poco, pero al notar que la cantidad de kilómetros que les quedaban para llegar a Central Park tuvo ideas para cuestionar las ideas de su prima.

"No voy a caminar 10 km" se plantó en el lugar.

Muchas veces, la hija de Raphael Hamato podía ser caprichosa. No disponía de fundamentos, solo quería las cosas a su manera y las quería en el mismo instante.

"¿Cómo dijiste?" preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Ya me escuchaste" le dijo cruzándose de brazos "Estoy cansada, tengo hambre y quiero volver a casa. Estuve pensando toda la noche y llegué a la conclusión de que esto fue, obviamente, una mala idea".

Ashley la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una furia que solo ella conocía.

"¡BIEN! Quédate si quieres, pero yo me iré a verlos te guste o no" contestó seriamente "Dijiste que me apoyarías, pero me doy cuenta que sigues siendo tan mala onda como siempre. Disfruta la carretera, y cuidado con los secuestradores".

Entonces ella siguió su camino sin importarle la terquedad su prima. Si, tenía razón al decirle todas esas cosas, y la verdad era que la joven Jessica no podía soportarlo. Ella solía ser tan divertida y sonriente como Ashley, pero luego de la muerte de su madre ya no tenía razones para ser feliz.

Cuando logró perderla de vista en la ruta, supo que las cosas iban a ponerse feas si se quedaba allí. Tras arrepentirse a último momento no dudó en buscarla de vuelta.

"¡Ashley!" gritó corriendo tras ella "¡Espérame!".

Y la vio a lo lejos, al lado de una gasolinera. Un camión estaba a punto de partir cuando, inesperadamente, Ashley se metió en la parte trasera sin que nadie la viera. Era de esperar que hiciera eso, pues tenía las mejores tácticas, las mejores ideas y una mente tan brillante.

"¡No!" volvió a gritar cuando el camión se puso en marcha.

Levantando tierra, el trasporte comenzó su camino hacia la ciudad de Nueva York con una pasajera sin previo aviso. Jessica corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzar el camión a todo lo que daba.

"¡Ashley!" seguía gritando a la misma velocidad.

"¡Jess, sube!" exclamó su prima tendiéndole la mano en medio de la carretera.

Utilizando sus habilidades ninja, ella logró sostenerla y, con un gran salto, se introdujo en el camión dejando atrás todas las cosas que había dicho. Tuvo que aprender a mantener el equilibrio cuando los baches en la ruta hacían que rebotara de un lado hacia otro.

"Perdón" dijo jadeando "Yo…".

"No lo digas. Debes entender que jamás podría dejarte. Eres mi hermana y te amo".

Jessica sonrió aliviada y se acomodó en medio de unas cajas apiladas llenas de etiquetas y destinos claros.

Amaba su forma de ser tan aventurera y decidida, algo que ella nunca podría concretar. Debía admitir que, muy en el fondo, deseaba ser igual que ella.

_Solo es un sueño más_ pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que se ya se estaban alejando de su barrio.

* * *

_Una vez más para llorar lo que perdimos_

_Una vez más para entender por qué lo hicimos…_

"¿Puedes callarte?" se quejó Jessica mirando por la carretera bastante seria.

"Oh, lo siento. Mejor otro tema" rió la castaña entonando su voz.

_Amor mío, donde escondo esta gran pena_

_Esta herida duele tanto que-…_

"¡Basta!" chilló volteándose para darle una mirada asesina.

"¿Qué te pasa, Jess?" preguntó sonriente mientras abrazaba el cuaderno "¿Dónde está tu felicidad?".

"Se fue por el inodoro" contestó secante.

Era un decir, solamente. Toda la felicidad de la familia Hamato se había ido por excusado luego de la muerte de Mona Lisa y de la huida de Leonardo. Ashley nunca entendió por qué su tío los había abandonado – si era ese el término correcto. Nadie nunca supo por qué.

Pensó que, probablemente, el que su tía Mona hubiera fallecido también le había afectado. Y no era el único: Miguel Ángel había dejado de divertir a su hijo y a sus sobrinas con sus chistes, cuentos para dormir y su filosofía de cómo la vida puede ser fantástica. Irma se había enfocado en su trabajo como científica y casi nunca hablaba con su hijo o platicaba cosas interesantes con la familia. Tyler abandonó su patineta y comenzó a mantenerse distante de ellas. Raphael estaba más temperamental que nunca y se dedicaba a discutir con Jessica, al mismo tiempo que ella generaba las discusiones y ya no reían juntos. Abril ya casi no tocaba el tema. Y Donatello… bueno, Donatello permanecía en su laboratorio todo el día, las veinticuatro horas – casi veinticinco – olvidándose completamente de su amada hija.

Ashley y su abuelo Splinter eran los únicos que se mantenían en pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y, aunque Abril estuviera esperando un bebé, las cosas seguían de la misma manera.

Todos estaban hechos unos vegetales…

"¿Jess?".

"¿Qué?".

… Pero siempre había esperanza.

"_¿Y si hacemos un muñecoooo? Ven vamos a jugaaaaaar_" cantó de manera graciosa.

"Te dije que basta" repitió tapándose los oídos.

Pero a Ashley no le importaba, ella adoraba hacerla enojar.

"_Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estáaaaaaaas"._

"¡Cállate!".

"_Solíamos ser amigas, y ya no más. No entiendo lo que pasóoooooooooooo"._

Nunca iban a cambiar.

"¡Te dije que te callaras!" concluyó con un ensordecedor y atemorizante grito.

Ashley dejó de cantar y frunció el ceño.

"Debes apreciar la vida, Anabelle" inquirió con una voz desafiante.

"No me llames por mi segundo nombre" exigió temperamentalmente "¿Acaso estás buscando que te meta una patada en _ya sabes dónde_?".

"Nop" contestó nuevamente feliz "Solo quiero que sonrías. Es muy fácil, solo tienes que estirar la comisura de su boca y…".

"Ya entendí, genio" suspiró con los movimientos saltados del camión "No me hables… hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino".

Y así obedeció.

En pocos minutos, fueron testigos del hermoso paisaje de la ciudad y de la mismísima Estatua de la Libertad.

"¡Mira eso!" chilló Ashley asomando su cabeza hacia el río.

El agua cristalina brillaba ante los ojos de las jóvenes ninjas que, a pesar de que sus orígenes estuvieran en esa ciudad, nunca habían sido espectadoras de tan grandiosa belleza.

"Es hermoso" susurró Jessica mientras sus cabellos negros revoloteaban con el viento.

El camión de entrega siguió su curso por la carretera y se adentró en el corazón de Nueva York, llegando a las avenidas principales y, seguidamente, a la 5ta avenida. Se estacionó en frente de una despensa de comestibles con un hombre gordo esperando en la puerta y, al oír como el conductor se bajaba del vehículo, Ashley hizo una seña con su mano.

"¿Eso qué significa?" preguntó su hermana levantando una ceja.

Ashley se palmeó la cara "Que vayamos por atrás".

Ambas saltaron sigilosamente y cruzaron la calle. Tuvieron suerte de que en ese momento no hubiera nadie, pues de lo contrario ya se habrían ganado unas miradas confusas.

"Aquí" gritó Ashley al saltar encima de un arbusto "Entrenamiento ninja: sigilo".

Su hermana hizo lo mismo y se camuflaron entre las abundantes plantas.

"Ahora si estoy tranquila" añadió Jess sentándose en el pasto "¿Dónde están?".

Ashley hojeó las páginas del diario y se detuvo cuando la máscara púrpura apareció.

"_[…] Nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto. El zoológico era un lugar donde una tortuga mutante puede sentirse de lo más normal. Luego de eso, Abril nos llevó al Museo de Historia Natural. Debo decir que fue la mejor exhibición que vi en años- bueno, no muchos años. […]" _citó las palabras de su padre "Que aburrido".

"Sáltate algunos párrafos" sugirió Jessica.

"_[…] Por último, nos llevó a la convención de Héroes Espaciales, donde Leo se compró camisetas, muñecos de acción y… _¡Ay, esto no me sirve! Jamás vamos a encontrarlos, Nueva York es enorme y el centro de Convenciones está a millones de calles de aquí" gruñó cerrando el cuaderno con fuerza "Ya perdimos mucho tiempo".

Volvió a introducirlo en su bolso mensajero y se recostó sobre el pasto tapándose la cara avergonzada.

"Tenías razón, fue una mala idea" dijo arrepentida.

Los sonidos de los pájaros se escucharon sin cesar, mas ya la gente cerca de ahí se había retirado sin dejar una sola alma.

"Ash…" pronunció detenidamente su hermana mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Qué sucede?".

"El Sol se está poniendo" aclaró tragando saliva "Pronto anochecerá".

Ashley suspiró al ver como el cielo estaba pintado de un rojo y naranja. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo había corrido más rápido de lo que habían esperado.

Ya nada les quedaba por hacer, salvo cuidarse por su cuenta y encontrar un camino de salvación.

"Me lo temía…" suspiró con un rostro lleno de culpa.

* * *

Al anochecer, Central Park se convirtió en uno de los parques más tenebrosos del mundo. Los árboles ya no parecían vivos, más bien se tornaron oscuros y parecían un bulto gigante entre medio del bosque. Sin embargo, dos jóvenes adolescentes de catorce años seguían a pie tratando de buscar una vía de escape que las llevara directo hacia su hogar natal.

La hija del inventor había perdido rápidamente las esperanzas de encontrar a su padre y a sus tíos, por lo que decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Jessica estaba totalmente de acuerdo, y, como resultado, estuvo convencida de realizar otro viaje de vuelta a donde estaba estancada la máquina del tiempo. Solo si sus pies se lo dejaban…

"D-Deberíamos estar… cerca, ¿no?" preguntó Jessica temblando con la primera brisa de otoño.

Ashley caminaba de acuerdo a las indicaciones de su celular: un pequeño GPS especializado que ella misma había instalado tiempo atrás.

"¿Nueve hectáreas te parece poco?" contestó sin quitar la vista de su móvil.

Jessica rezongó casi a punto de llorar y tiró su bolso en medio del pasto a la luz de la luna "Por favor… Ashley, llevamos caminando casi cuatro horas. ¿Acaso no podemos ir en otra dirección y tomarnos el autobús?".

Ashley se paró en seco y se arrodilló en frente de ella.

"¿Quieres ponernos en riesgo?" preguntó apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros "Regla número uno de los viajes en el tiempo: no interferirás de mala manera en otra época. Regla numero dos: no interactúes con otra persona de otro tiempo a menos que sea solo para pedir indicaciones, pedir ayuda o preguntar la hora".

"¿Y eso no fue lo que hicimos?".

"Exacto, fueron excepciones" explicó adecuadamente "Hay que tener presente la _Paradoja del Abuelo_".

Jessica la miró confundida a manera de pedir que se entienda.

"Escucha" suspiró su hermana "La _Paradoja del Abuelo_ es una teoría acerca de esto justamente. Si nosotras, siendo viajeras del tiempo, interferimos en el pasado o le causamos daño a nuestro futuro abuelo nuestros padres no existirán, y si ellos no existen entonces tampoco…".

"Entonces lo mismo pasaría si hablamos o interactuamos con nuestros padres de esta época" pensó Jessica en voz alta.

"Así es. Por lo tanto, debemos permanecer distantes ante cualquier conflicto… o podríamos cambiar el futuro".

"Ya comprendo…".

"Perfecto" sonrió satisfecha.

La brisa se hizo más fuerte a cada minuto, arrasando con las hojas de los árboles.

Ashley pudo sentir una presencia extraña cerca de ellas, no muy lejos de las pequeñas colinas que había entre el campo verde. Volteó su mirada sobre su hombro izquierdo y, casi por un segundo, notó que alguien las estaba observando.

"Jess…" susurró poniéndose de pie y sacando sus katanas.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó alterada tomando sus cosas.

Un extraño sonido de ramas quebrándose se escuchó en medio de los árboles haciendo que ambas niñas sospecharan de su desolación. Una figura negra se movió entre la inmensa oscuridad expulsando una respiración profunda.

"¡Muéstrate!" gritó Ashley en posición de defensa.

De repente, la criatura se elevó por los aires hasta quedar en la cima de las copas de los árboles siendo contrastada por la Luna llena. Rugió de manera impresionante mientras sus alas revoloteaban con gran fuerza logrando que moviera las ramas de los árboles. Jessica, sorprendida al ver semejante monstruosidad, sacó un tessen negro de su mochila y lo abrió develando unas pequeñas cuchillas escondidas en la parte trasera.

La criatura dirigió su vuelo hacia las chicas con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Ambas chillaron cuando pasó por encima de sus cabezas casi rosándolas. Cayeron en el suelo con temor de que, Dios no lo hubiera querido, las habría lastimado.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Jessica apoyándose sobre su brazo.

Al ser iluminado por la luz de la Luna, Ashley pudo tener una mejor visión de la cosa que las había atacado.

"¡Yo me encargo!" gritó la chica temperamental.

"No" contradijo la castaña interceptando su brazo en medio de su torso "No lo intentes".

"Quiso lastimarnos, Ashley" le dijo furiosa "¡Es un monstruo!".

"¡NO LO ÉS!".

Entonces la criatura remontó vuelo hacia la dirección contraria. Ashley comenzó a correr cuando lo vio alejándose de entre medio de los matorrales. Ella siguió su curso mientras el batir de sus alas la guiaba hasta la orilla del lago cristalino. Allí se encontraba, inclinado sobre sí mismo tratando de beber el agua. Con un mejor vistazo, entendió que se trataba de una criatura huesuda, con los rasgos físicos de un murciélago… pero con una pequeña barba colorada que rodeaba su mandíbula.

"¡Ashley!" se escuchó a su hermana detrás de ella.

Ella estaba de pie, en frente de la extraña criatura tratando de atraer su atención. Tan pronto como el mutante sació su sed, se volteó violentamente hacia la adolescente dejando escapar un rugido de alerta.

"Ashley, ¡cuidado!" volvió a gritar Jessica defendiéndola por delante.

"No, déjalo" la tranquilizó "Es amigo".

Jessica bajó la guardia y la observó de manera extraña.

"¿No lo ves?" sonrió explicando con sus manos "Es… Kirby".

"Espera, ¿qué?".

Ashley se acercó despacio tratando de no alterarlo.

"Está bien, tranquilo" le dijo dulcemente "No vamos a hacerte daño".

La criatura dudó por un momento, pero al ver el rostro de la joven kunoichi sintió una sensación familiar. Dejó que se acerca y, lentamente, ella le acarició su huesuda frente logrando que se sintiera mucho más seguro.

"Buen chico".

"¿Puedes explicarme qué es lo que está pasando?" exigió su hermana de manera cansada.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" le dijo mientras acariciaba al mutante "Cuando éramos niñas, nuestros padres nos contaron cómo, accidentalmente, mutaron al abuelo Kirby. Luego de eso, estuvo perdido por un largo tiempo".

Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella. Jessica guardó de vuelta su arma dentro de su mochila y se frotó la nuca.

"En ese caso…" se acercó sonriente "Parece que lo encontramos".

"Hola, Kirby" le saludó Ashley con cuidado "No vamos a lastimarte".

"De hecho, somos parientes. Yo soy Jessica" se presentó antes de que él la olfateara completa. Ella soltó una risita muy femenina y le acarició la cabeza.

"Y yo Ashley" continuó la castaña "Voy a ser tu nieta en unos cuantos años".

Kirbiélago, como lo había apodado Miguel Ángel, abrió las alas y comenzó a volar alrededor del lago. Podrían haber jurado que estaba sonriendo.

"Mi madre adolescente debe estar extrañándolo" suspiró al verlo bailar sobre el agua cristalina "Papá se culpaba así mismo por la mutación. Pasó día y noche encontrando una cura".

"No dudes que de que lo logró" la animó "Ashley, tu padre es un genio. Es el único hombre que conozco en este mundo que ha cumplido una promesa".

Ella sonrió y miró al suelo orgullosa "Lo sé…".

_Alas locas _volvió a tierra cuando las aguas dejaron de moverse.

"¡Tengo una idea!" gritó Ashley entusiasmada luego de observar detenidamente a su futuro abuelo.

"Oh, por favor, que sea sobre comida. Ya me dio hambre".

"¡Algo mucho mejor! Sí vamos a ver a nuestros padres" le dijo abrazándola.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó aun sin entender qué pasaba.

"Abuelo Kirby, ¿puedes acercarnos hasta Brooklyn?" Ashley le preguntó al murciélago mutante.

"¿Qué?" Jessica sonó indignada cuando vio que su prima se subía al lomo de la criatura voladora "¡No voy a hacer eso!".

"¿Prefieres quedarte aquí con frío y hambre?".

Jessica vaciló y, después de masajearse el estómago, se subió también sobre el mutante "Me debes una".

Kirby se elevó de vuelta y, después de un grito proveniente de la garganta de Jess, revoloteó sobre Central Park. Bajo sus narices, yacía su apreciado Nueva York. Los edificios, las luces, el Empire State… todo era un espectáculo. Se parecía a las muchas fotos satelitales que estaban acostumbradas a ver en internet, pero la vista en persona era mucho más hermosa.

"¡Esto es increíble!" gritó Ashley como su cabello largo bailaba con el viento, siendo abrazada con mucha fuerza por Jessica en la parte trasera "No tengas miedo, _Shimai_".

"Si no te diste cuenta, es la primera vez que un murciélago mutante me lleva volando por los aires" le gritó mientras escondía su cabeza en la espalda de su hermana.

El paisaje cambió cuando cruzaron el río. La luna se reflejaba en el agua tal cual era dándole un toque sofisticado y muy delicado.

El viaje culminó al llegar cerca del barrio de Brooklyn, donde las calles estaban bastante oscuras y despobladas. Kirby descendió sobre la terraza de un complejo de apartamentos cerca de un callejón, donde Ashley y Jessica se bajaron para luego despedirse de él.

"Gracias, abuelo" le agradeció Ashley dándole un fuerte abrazo "Te veré en unos años".

Jessica se acercó vacilante hasta que se animó a abrazarlo también "Tu piel es tan… extraña" rió un poco "Muchas gracias".

Así, con algo de tristeza, el mutante comenzó a aletear subiendo hasta lo más alto del cielo.

Ashley se mordió el labio y, con algo de valor, se acercó a la orilla del edificio "¡Kirby, vuelve con Abril! ¡Ella te necesita!".

La criatura de las alas grandes se volteó a ver a la niña.

"¡Por favor!" volvió a gritar "¡Te necesita!".

Pareció que su rostro había entendido el mensaje, pues una vez que se fue volando la gota de una lágrima cayó en frente de sus narices.

"Adiós, abuelo…"

Jessica se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro brindándole una sonrisa de apoyo "Va a volver… lo sabes".

Y, justo en el momento en el que la figura voladora desapareció entre las nubes, unas llamativas luces explosivas se alzaron sobre el cielo de Nueva York.

"Fuegos artificiales" dijo Ash sonriendo como si hubiera visto un arcoíris.

* * *

"Tengo mucha hambreeee" se quejó Jessica mientras caminaban por una intransitada calle de Brooklyn.

"No voy a mentirte… yo también" dijo Ashley abrazando su estómago "Aaagg, me arrepiento de no haber traído algo preparado".

A cada paso que daban se hacían más lentas. Hacía casi dos días que no comían y las energías se les estaban acabando. No podían soportar el solo hecho de tener que estar vagando durante toda la noche y, además de todo, sin donde quedarse a dormir. Entonces un aroma a comida recién preparada entró por sus fosas nasales logrando que se les hiciera agua a la boca.

"¿Qué es ese espléndido aroma?" preguntó Jessica casi a punto de desmayarse.

Al doblar la esquina, se encontraron con el causante del olor. Un pequeño restaurant de comida japonesa se presentaba ante sus ojos. Si no hubiera sido por el cartel de entrada, no iban a saber de quién se trataba.

"MURAKAMI" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Como un rayo, salieron disparadas hasta la entrada del local casi derritiéndose del apetito.

Jessica miró por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta para inspeccionar que no hubiera nadie a esas horas. Como lo esperaban, el lugar estaba vacío. Las chicas entraron tímidamente al oír como la campana ante su llegada. Un hombre mayor de apariencia japonesa reaccionó ante el sonido del instrumento y se dirigió hacia ellas.

"Ah, clientes" dijo amablemente "Bienvenidos".

Jessica le metió un codazo a su hermana intentando que hablara.

"Uh… H-Hola, Murakami-san" tartamudeó Ashley algo nerviosa.

"Abril O'neil, ¿eres tú?" preguntó al darse cuenta de que su voz era la misma que Abril cuando era adolescente.

Ashley vaciló. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veían a Murakami. Luego de que el pobre anciano muriera y el local fuera vendido, dejaron de concurrir. Durante años, él había sido un buen amigo de las tortugas y Abril, por lo podían depositar en él toda la confianza posible.

"¿Qué hago?" le susurró a su hermana.

Las palabras se cortaron cuando el japonés se quedó serio y comenzó a olfatear desde lejos a ambas chicas.

"Mmmm" pensó en voz alta "Ese aroma…".

Las niñas comenzaron a ponerse más nerviosas de lo que ya estaban. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Decirle que venían del futuro en una misión para encontrarse con sus padres de jóvenes? Si llegaba a enterarse de eso jamás les creería… ¿o sí?

"¿Q-Qué arom-ma?" preguntó Jessica casi sudando.

De repente, se tensaron cuando el anciano cruzó el mostrador para ponerse en frente de ellas.

"Podré estar ciego" dijo seriamente "Pero reconocería ese aroma de tortuga en cualquier lugar del planeta".

Ante eso, Jessica usó lo que le quedaba de coraje y sus palabras fluyeron como el agua. Su lado malo a veces se ponía en juego, y eso provocaba que hablara de más.

Y ese no era el momento indicado.

"Sabemos de la existencia de las tortugas ninjas".

Ashley se palmeó la cara.

"Ustedes… ¿qué?" preguntó el hombre desorientado.

"Murakami-San" continuó la mayor con una gran culpabilidad "Mi nombre es… yo me llamo… Ashley Hamato. Soy la hija de… Abril".


	5. Inesperado

AVISO DECLAIMER_:_ LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LOS OC's SON MI CREACIÓN Y POR LO TANTO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE ELLOS.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Inesperado**

El aceite de las sartenes saltaba mientras Murakami echaba en ellas unos pequeños bultos de masa fresca. Aun siendo ciego, el japonés era un gran cocinero. Sus demás sentidos como el tacto, el olfato – más que bien – y el oído seguían dándole la oportunidad de vivir como una persona normal. Desde que eran unas pequeñas niñas, Ashley y Jessica adoraban visitar al viejo Murakami los fines de semana, y siempre era el mismo menú: sopa de fideos o _pizza gyoza_ – recomendado por él mismo. ¡Y cómo no sentirse alagado! Los Hamato siempre habían sido los mejores clientes, con el mejor gusto y un estómago sin fondo.

"Tortugas y alcantarillas, ¡ja!" rió mientras sacudía la sartén de un lado a otro "¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado! Viajeras del tiempo".

"Técnicamente, somos las primeras personas en hacerlo" aclaró Jessica al observar las chispas que salían de la cocina.

"¿Y se fueron así de la nada? Sus padres deben estar preocupados" preguntó al servir la _pizza gyoza_ en una tabla acompañado de dos pares de palillos chinos.

"Pues…"

Hasta ese momento, no lo había pensado. Estaban tan enfocadas en encontrar a sus padres adolescentes que se olvidaron de su verdadera época, de su verdadera familia. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

"Vamos a estar bien, Murakami-San" dijo Ashley al tomar con sus palillos un pequeño trozo de la _pizza gyoza_ "Hemos venido con una misión y seremos capaces de volver a nuestro tiempo, cueste lo que cueste".

Jessica sonrió al tener en frente suyo semejante manjar japonés. Olvidándose de sus cubiertos y de sus modales, tomó entre sus dedos la masa fritada y la mordisqueó como una muerta de hambre.

"Ah, Ashley" dijo el viejo japonés "Me recuerdas tanto a Leonardo…".

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí con una expresión fría.

"Si…" contestó ella algo incómoda "Normalmente estoy acostumbrada a que me digan cosas como esas".

Jessica empezó a hacer mucho ruido mientras masticaba, cosa que Murakami no pasó por alto.

"Vaya, se nota que están hambrientas" dijo con una pequeña risa.

"No hefmos comfmidfo dfde afyer" balbuceó la chica con la boca llena. Luego fue pisada en el pie por su hermana mayor.

"Recuerda tus modales, carnívora".

Murakami rió nuevamente.

"¿Y ya tienen en dónde quedarse?".

Ashley pensó por unos momentos. Tenía razón. Durante las últimas horas se habían convertido en jóvenes nómades sin hogar.

"En realidad… no" contestó apenada "Hemos caminado por casi dos días solo para llegar hasta aquí".

"Ya veo" suspiró "Bueno, si me permiten, podría darles un poco de hospitalidad. Dos niñas como ustedes no deben andar solas por las calles de Nueva York".

Jessica tragó la comida y se sorprendió ante tal propuesta.

"¿E-Es enserio?" golpeó la palma de sus manos sobre el mostrador "Oh, Murakami-San, gracias gracias gracias".

"Jess, tranquila" la paró despacio "No es nuestra intención molestarte Murakami, pero…".

"No, por favor. Jamás es una molestia poder ayudar a las hijas de Donatello y Raphael" dijo con las manos en el pecho "Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Estoy en deuda con la familia Hamato".

Ambas chicas se miraron esperanzadas. Ese hombre era, en simples palabras, la persona más generosa de todo el mundo, y no iban a desaprovechar semejante acto de buen corazón.

"_Dōmo arigatō_, Murakami-San" dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Ashley se tumbó sobre la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Se sentía bastante blanda y con un aroma a lavanda que, por alguna extraña razón, le recordó cuando su madre perfumaba su ropa. El acabado de flores de loto en las sábanas le daba un toque asiático con una mezcla de femineidad. Sonaba un poco raro, pero tuvo el grato presentimiento de que le pertenecían a alguien más. La habitación no era muy grande pero se veía acogedora: dos camas de una plaza, una pequeña mesita de luz entre medio de ellas y un siempre guardarropas de tres puertas escondido en la pared.

"Estoy exhausta" dijo Jessica cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón del frente "Podría dormir hasta pasado mañana".

"Mjm, no te creas" contestó Ashley acomodándose adecuadamente "Es solo por esta noche".

En el fondo, deseaba quedarse por más tiempo, pero Ashley tenía un objetivo por cumplir. No iba a darse por vencida justo cuando tenían el privilegio de continuar su viaje.

"Siempre es _solo por esta noche_, ¿por qué no puede ser _para siempre_?".

"Porque _para siempre_ es una frase de gran significado" explicó arropándose "Como cuando un chico le dice a una chica '_Estaremos juntos para siempre'_, pero luego resulta que uno traiciona al otro y ese _para siempre_ se termina. Por eso es que algunas cosas son temporales".

"Como mi mamá".

Un silencio invadió la habitación. Jessica no dudó en sus palabras, porque no solo ella entendía que era verdad.

"No era necesario que dieras ese ejemplo" Ashley se acomodó de costado de tal manera que pudiera verla.

Jessica suspiró "Es que… últimamente he estado pensando en ella".

Le sorprendió que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, no hablaba de su madre sin que alguna lágrima se le escapara de sus ojos verdes. Normalmente, la familia Hamato trataba con todo lo que podía en no tocar el tema por cualquier motivo que fuese. Ashley no pasaba por alto de que, en algún momento, habían nombrado a su tía Mona sin que otro familiar se haya dado cuenta. Pero ella tenía claro que había solo tres personas a las que, en serio, les lastimaba su pérdida: Raphael, Jessica y su madre.

Abril había logrado encontrar ese cariño fraternal que nunca tuvo con Mona Lisa. A pesar de que no fueran de la misma sangre, eran como hermanas. Y luego de su muerte, Ashley comenzó a escuchar llantos y discusiones alrededor de la casa. Era un sinfín de emociones letales que se apoderaban de las mañanas, y sobre todo de las noches.

Y todo durante cuatro largos años.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar en ella?" preguntó muy inocentemente. Claro que no tendría que haber preguntado, no le estaba permitido hablar de eso, aunque eran muchas las veces en las que su prima necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara.

"No lo sé…" suspiró cerrando los ojos "A veces me encuentro con ella en mis sueños".

"¿Te refieres a que…?".

"La siento… ella me llama…"

Había escuchado varias historias personales sobre cómo la gente puede contactarse con sus seres queridos difuntos a través de los sueños. Podía tal vez ser verdad o no. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ella no podía hablar con tía Mona también?

"Es un don como el tuyo" le dijo sonriendo.

"Te corrijo: es un suceso normal" contestó puntualizando "Y lo mío… lo mío es una mochila con la que tengo que cargar toda mi vida".

Al escuchar esa frase, Jessica no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. Ashley se odiaba a si misma por haber nacido con esa extraña habilidad. Y nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que ella misma lo confesó. Pero, luego de muchos años, Jessica notó que también tenía algo que ver con el bebé. Era lógico: tenía el ADN de Abril y de los Kraang.

"¿De qué hablas? Eres única" le alagó lanzándole una almohada "Quisiera tener esa misma habilidad".

"No es tan increíble cómo crees" dijo colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. En sí, se sentía completamente un ser extraño, apartado del mundo. Su único deseo era llegar a ser una adolescente como todos los demás, una chica libre y sin ataduras, con una familia normal y un padre que se preocupara por ella.

"Mantengo mi palabra firme" contestó finalmente su hermana "Buenas noches, y que no te piquen los mosquitos".

"Descansa" susurró apagando la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

A pocos minutos se pudieron escuchar los ronquidos de la chica temperamental mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas la almohada. Ashley mantuvo su mirada fija en el techo de madera, tratando de imaginarse cómo unas ovejas saltaban por encima de una cerca y contaban del uno al infinito. Estaba acostumbrada a quedar despierta hasta tarde debido a las discusiones de su prima y tío Raphael, pero con el tiempo logró llenar ese espacio de insomnio de la manera que podía.

Entonces se estiró hasta los pies de la cama y abrió su bolso mensajero que en una época perteneció a su madre. Sacó despacio el diario íntimo de Donatello y se apoyó en la pared para tener una mejor postura de lectura. Cogió su móvil y comenzó a iluminar las viejas páginas del cuaderno, hojeando rápidamente en busca de una fecha que le diera algo de interés.

_5 de Noviembre de 2013_

_Por fin pude decirle a Abril lo que sentía por ella. Es algo que no puedo explicarlo en palabras. Luego de lo que nos pasó en Halloween, las cosas han cambiado muchísimo. Ella ahora es parte de nuestra familia, una Hamato más, una integrante nueva del Clan. Creí que nunca pasaría, que jamás me enamoraría y no conocería a ninguna chica que ame como soy… pero lo hice, y estoy feliz por ello. A pesar de que los mutantes siguen sueltos por toda la ciudad y de que su padre esté Dios sabe dónde, nos mantenemos firmes. Y aun no puedo creer que ella… sea mi novia. Yo, Donatello Hamato, estoy saliendo con la chica de mis sueños, mi amor platónico. Es algo como para restregárselo en la cara a Raphael – quien decía que Abril nunca me iba a hacer caso. _

_¡Ahí lo tienes, Raph!_

_De todas formas, le prometí a mi dulce princesa que todo iba a mejorar. Todavía estoy en el proceso de creación del retromutágeno para devolver a Kirby a su forma humana y, luego, a Timothy. Juro por mi joven vida que voy a hacerlo. _

_Y, cambiando de tema, note algo muy extraño: Leo no ha dicho nada en los últimos días. No sé qué es lo que le pasa. Abril dice que, cuando un chico está así, es porque tuvo un malestar romántico. Entonces pensé en Karai. Tal vez ella sea la razón. Tengo miedo de que le haya hecho algo malo, o de haberle roto el corazón. De ser así en este mismo instante dejaría de escribir y me iría a la superficie a darle una lección. _

_Solo me importa que mi familia esté a salvo. Nada más._

_Donatello._

"Eres tan tierno, papá" susurró Ashley hojeando varias páginas más adelante.

_29 de Noviembre de 2013_

_Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Abril. Como de costumbre – desde el año pasado- se lo celebramos en la guarida. Pero esta vez ella estaba diferente. La encontré acurrucada en una esquina del laboratorio, abrazándose las piernas y con la cabeza oculta. Cuando me acerqué a ella le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba. Ella me miró y sentí que mi alma se partía con tan solo ver su carita completamente empapada. Tendría que haber estado sonriendo, pero en vez de eso solo dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran por el suelo._

"_Lo extraño tanto" me dijo mientras yo la abrazaba y le acariciaba sus cabellos suaves._

_La consolé diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que encontraría una solución para todo. _

_No puedo estar seguro de todo. No todo científico tiene la razón del universo, pero siempre se puede descubrir algo. Pienso que, a pesar de todo lo que está pasando, mi familia se unió mucho más. _

_Hoy también estuvo un poco triste. Al verla de esa manera se me pasan las ganas de reír… simplemente me mata._

_Ojala en un futuro pueda encontrar la clave para el retromutágeno. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero haré lo imposible para reparar el corazón roto de mi dulce princesa._

_Donatello_

Ashley sonrió para sí misma y, tomando entre sus manos la vieja máscara de su padre, se quitó el vendaje que cubría la palma de su mano izquierda y se enrolló el pedazo de tela púrpura con suma delicadeza.

* * *

Al escuchar el ruido de los autos por la ventana, Jessica se desperezó entre las sábanas. En menos de un segundo, su cara saludó al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había caído de la cama.

"Auch" chilló frotándose la cien.

Al reincorporarse por completo, notó que la cama del frente estaba vacía. Tendida por supuesto, pero vacía. Sus cosas seguían allí, pero ella no estaba.

"¿Ashley?" la llamó saliendo de la habitación "¿Por qué no me levantaste?".

Caminó con los pies descalzos por el pasillo admirando cada cuadro pintado con paisajes japoneses. Podría haber jurado que sentía el aroma al café y tostadas recién hechas, por lo que siguió adelante y, con una luz saliendo de la cocina, se encontró con su prima sentada en la mesa junto al viejo Murakami. Ella parecía ya estar vestida y bastante despierta.

"Buenos días, Jessica" le saludó el japonés.

"Buenos días, Murakami-San" contestó frotándose la nuca y volviéndose a su hermana "Me hubieras llamado para desayunar, ¿no te parece?".

"Nah" le dijo Ashley divertida "Es bueno verte dormir".

"Claro" suspiró levantó una ceja y sentándose en la mesa. Se sirvió un poco de café y tomó una tostada para untarla con la mantequilla. No estaba muy acostumbrada a tomar té como lo hacía Ashley o Murakami o cualquiera de su familia, ya que ella prefería las cosas más al estilo americano.

"Acabo de hablar con Murakami, y aceptó a que nos quedáramos un par de días más hasta que volvamos a casa" le dijo Ashley dando un sorbo a su té.

"¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó más que sorprendida.

El viejo japonés rió ligeramente y asintió.

"Oh Murakami-San, eres increíble. ¿Ya te lo dije?".

"Varias veces, pequeña".

Al terminar su té, Ashley se levantó de la mesa y abrazó el pequeño diario de su padre.

"Solo una última cosa Murakami" le dijo al hombre mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Jessica "¿Sabes dónde queda la secundaria Roosvelt?".

"Ah, Roosvelt. Está a unas pocas calles de aquí" contestó Murakami.

"¿No estás hablando de…?" preguntó su hermana sin poder creerlo.

Ashley le asintió a su hermana y, seguidamente, la acompañó a que se cambiara.

* * *

"Me siento como una espía" dijo Jessica al caminar por los tejados "¿No podemos ir por la acera como la gente normal?".

"No somos parte de _esta gente_" aclaró la castaña usando sus habilidades ninjas para saltar hacia el edificio contiguo, luego Jess le siguió "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?".

"No interferirás en otro tiempo" repitió como grabadora.

"Muy bien" siguió diciendo mientras se detuvo en el borde de una terraza "Ahora sí, creo que estamos cerca. Vámonos".

El Sol apenas podía dejarse ver en el cielo de aquel día a causa de la contaminación. Ambas chicas estaban acostumbradas a eso porque sabían mejor que nadie que el medio ambiente iba a empeorar con el paso de los años.

"Alto" dijo Jessica dejando de correr. Ashley se volvió a mirarla y notó que apuntaba hacia la dirección contraria.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó la castaña entrecerrando los ojos.

A lo lejos, unas figuras negras con los rostros cubiertos saltaban de edificio en edificio con una eficacia impresionante. Parecían cuervos al volar pero sin poseer alas. Tan pronto como Ashley supo de quiénes se trataban, tomó el brazo de su prima y se escondieron detrás de unas cajas de madera apiladas a un lado de la terraza. Las extrañas siluetas se detuvieron justo en el edificio de en frente como unas diminutas estatuas. Una chica de cabello corto y armadura metálica se abrió paso entre ellos, se arrodilló en el borde de la plataforma y mantuvo la mirada fija hacia la calle.

"Son… ¿ninjas?" preguntó Jessica asomando la cabeza por un costado de la caja.

"No hay dudas que sí" aseguró Ashley con una mirada desafiante hacia ellos.

"Pero, ¿y ella?" volvió a preguntar "No me gusta su corte. Además, ese maquillaje ya pasó de moda. ¡Parece un payaso! ¿O me equivoco?".

"Shh. Silencio" advirtió sacando el diario de su padre y hojeándolo hasta el punto correcto.

Jessica tragó saliva y juntó sus piernas mientras su hermana leía en voz baja.

"Ella es Karai" contestó Ashley mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

"Karai…" susurró repetitivamente Jessica mientras sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro "¿No se supone que desapareció?".

"Supuestamente" Ashley volvió a guardar el cuaderno y espió por arriba del cajón, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se habían esfumado "Se fueron. Podemos salir".

Las dos se pararon por encima de los cajones y se arrimaron a la orilla.

"¿Ese es Roosvelt? Sigue siendo tan aburrido como siempre".

Tal cual como Ashley presintió, un numeroso grupo de chicos se juntaron en la entrada del instituto mientras se oían gritos, risas y ovaciones.

"¿Qué está pasando?".

"Una pelea" dijo Ashley entrecerrando los ojos "Ahí deben… uh… estar nuestros padres. Pero no veo nada, no traje mis anteojos".

"Tal vez en el diario diga algo más" propuso Jessica abriendo el bolso de su hermana y sacando el pequeño cuaderno.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una figura voladora pasó desapercibida por los aires y, con un rápido accionar, le quitó el diario a la niña con sus enormes garras. Sus plumas comenzaron a caer por doquier seguido de un agudo grito de Jessica.

"¡EL DIARIO!" exclamó mirando al ave remontando vuelo.

"¿QUÉ HICISTE?" preguntó alterada Ashley.

"¡SE LLEVÓ EL DIARIO!" volvió a gritar "¡ESE PAJARRACO DE LLEVÓ EL DIARIO!".

"Hay que recuperarlo, no te quedes ahí" la movió con un empuje pequeño.

Ambas comenzaron a correr en dirección a donde se dirigía el ave gigantesca. No se veía como un animal normal, más bien parecía una especie de paloma inmensa como un auto de fórmula 1 usando unos jean bastante apretados y unas botas puntiagudas.

"¡Oye, devuélveme mi diario!" jadeaba la joven Ashley al correr por los edificios, saltando desaforadamente al mismo tiempo que Jessica.

La zona de Brooklyn empezó a tornarse mucho más intransitada. Las calles ya no irradiaban esa multitud que por las mañanas de Nueva York solía aprovechar el Sol.

"No… puedo… entender… qué… es… esa… cosa" decía Jessica mientras respiraba entrecortadamente "Es… ¿paloma?".

"No es paloma" le contestó cansada "Es mucho más grande… que… una común".

El ave aterrizó sobre un callejón lejano al centro de la ciudad. Ashley y Jessica se pararon justo arriba de él sobre las escalinatas de los departamentos. Con una mejor vista panorámica, supieron que no se trataba de una simple paloma.

"Es un mutante" dijo Jessica con un gesto asqueroso "Se ve horrible".

La paloma gigante movía de un lado a otro su cabeza mientras trataba de llevarse a la boca el pequeño cuaderno. Ashley se traumó por completo y sintió unas terribles ganas de golpearlo contra la pared.

"¡Eso no es comida, estúpido pajarraco!" le gritó cerrando sus puños con fuerzas "¡Suéltalo!".

El mutante la miró con sus ojos bizcos y amarillos.

"Entonces ven a buscarlo" le contestó el animal para su sorpresa.

Batiendo suavemente sus alas, se acercó a un agujero del alcantarillado abierto y soltó el cuaderno para que se deslizara dentro de él.

"¡NO!" gritaron ambas niñas cuando la paloma mutante ascendió a los aires.

El sonido del viejo diario cayendo por el pequeño túnel retumbó por el callejón. Ashley no creyó que las cosas iban a ser tan difíciles después de todo. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que llegaron a aquella época y su objetivo de encontrarse con sus padres parecía más lejano aun. Ese diario contenía los más profundos sentimientos de Donatello, por lo que estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo de cualquier manera.

"Es todo, voy a entrar" dijo decididamente. Jessica no dudó ni un segundo, pues si Ashley se arriesgaba ella también. Después de todo, eran hermanas.

Saltaron por encima de los contenedores de basura y se acercaron hasta la entrada del alcantarillado.

"No se ve muy profundo" echó un vistazo Jessica "Es como los que conocemos".

"En ese caso, voy a ir primero… por las dudas" aseguró Ashley introduciéndose en el pequeño túnel.

"Puedo cuidarme sola, genio. Tenemos la misma edad" le aclaró en un tono molesto.

"Pero soy la mayor. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que quedemos solas en un destiempo o un vórtice espacial".

Jessica gruñó y se metió de la misma manera en la alcantarilla "Solo por seis meses…"

La oscuridad se hizo presente tan pronto como bajaron las escaleras. La peste se sentía por cada rincón inundando las estancadas aguas del viaducto. Las paredes estaban gomosas, sucias y completamente asquerosas. Nunca entendieron cómo sus padres habían podido sobrevivir quince años en ese lugar alimentándose de insectos, algas y basura Neoyorkina. Claro que Jessica jamás se había acostumbrado a las alcantarillas, por lo que lo anotó en su famosa lista de _Cosas que más odio en la vida. _No se podía decir lo mismo de Ashley. La castaña estaba fascinada con el lugar: los olores, los sonidos y la tranquilidad. Se lamentaba no poder vivir allí, por lo que decidió que cada fin de semana iría a visitar a su querido abuelo Splinter.

"Iug…" dijo Jessica tratando de no tocar nada "Huele a muerto".

"Debe estar por aquí" pensó en voz alta Ashley mirando a todos lados "Si lo pierdo me muero".

Iluminando con su celular, la joven kunoichi investigó por cada pequeño montículo de tierra y cada partícula.

"Voy a matar a ese pája-… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gruñó tropezando de la nada sobre un montón de hojas secas que la llevaban hacia un pozo desconocido.

"¡ASHLEY!" gritó Jessica desesperadamente. El sonido de su voz se escuchaba aún más bajo cuando ella misma desaparecía en medio del extraño túnel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella saltó hacia el túnel esperando que pudiera recuperar a su hermana.

Era una trampa.

* * *

Cuando Miguel Ángel y los demás lograron vencer a las Ardillanoides, creyeron que los problemas habían terminado. Él estaba más que recuperado de su fobia hacia esos temibles mutantes, pero le costó mucho tiempo entender que esos malos recuerdos iban a quedar en su mente para siempre. Ashley sabía muy bien que eran seres oscuros, huesudos y con hambre de carne humana, y no se iba a arriesgar a encontrarse con uno en algún momento de su vida.

Fracaso total.

Ella no era consciente del tiempo que había pasado. Tal vez minutos, horas… o hasta días. Pero de algo estaba segura: la desolación la acompañaba.

"¿Hola?" llamó una vez que se levantó de su desmayo. Estaba en una parte muy profunda de las alcantarillas, donde el silencio gobernaba por donde quiera que volteara. Se trataba de un espacio completamente desierto y antiguo.

El cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Apenas podía distinguir en donde estaba.

"¿Jess?" la llamó más preocupada que nunca "¡Jess! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás por aquí?".

Nadie contestó.

Seguidamente, un extraño chillido se escuchó desde la dirección contraria. Su respiración se tornó pesada, casi irreconocible. Sabía que no estaba sola, pero no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

"¿Quién está allí?" preguntó en voz alta extendiendo su mano derecha para sacar sus katanas.

El chillido se hizo mucho más fuerte.

"¿Jess?" susurró casi sin aliento.

En medio de las sombras, una extraña criatura de piel tan roja como la sangre se abrió pasó lentamente mientras sus ojos iluminaban el rostro de la chica. Ella sacó del todo una de sus espadas y se puso en posición de pelea. La Ardillanoide volvió a chillar lista para atacarla.

"Sabía que seguían vivos" le dijo Ashley apretando su arma con fuerza.

El mutante se acercó ferozmente hacia ella, mostrando sus garras y escupiendo por su garganta una cabeza de ardilla esquelética con las mismas facciones. Ashley lo esquivó cayendo de rodillas a un lado, esperando que contraatacara de vuelta.

"¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Qué le hicieron?" gritó desesperada empuñando su katana.

La ardilla mutante no se dio por vencida y se volvió a golpearla, lanzándola sobre una pared. Ashley se reincorporó y escupió un poco de sangre. Saltó desde donde estaba y aterrizó sobre la espalda del mutante, haciendo que éste se agitara de un lado a otro. Ella volvió a caer sobre sus pies, aun con el dolor de su cuerpo quemándole como un fuego. Pero con un pequeño descuido, ella logró tener en frente a la gigantesca criatura arrinconándola de la peor manera posible. En ese momento, el chillido de la ardilla le aturdió los oídos dejándola inerte sobre el suelo sin la posibilidad de buscar sus armas. Ella sabía que no había escapatoria en el segundo que no lograba entender qué era lo que pasaba.

Sin embargo, unas largas cadenas enrollaron el cuerpo de la Ardillanoide tumbándola en el suelo sin poder moverse. Alguien o algo lo arrastraron hacia lo más lejos posible, terminando así con un grito por parte del mutante como si lo estuvieran golpeando. Finalmente, los chillidos cesaron.

Una figura masculina caminó hacia Ashley y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con una voz muy amable.

A simple vista, era bastante guapo. Su piel era blanca y tenía ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello castaño oscuro un poco alborotado estaba adornado con un pañuelo negro desgastado atado justo sobre la frente. Llevaba una camisa verde militar arremangada y abierta dejando ver una camiseta negra con algunas manchas de tierra. Sus jeans también estaban gastados y sus zapatillas Converse negras parecían recién sacadas del barro.

Tampoco pudo pasar desapercibido la cruda realidad de que lucía, efectivamente, como un deportista.

"Si, gracias" respondió ella con una sonrisa sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

"Qué bueno" dijo aliviado mientras Ashley observaba sus músculos "No tendrías que tratar con estos tipos, y mucho menos entrar en su madriguera".

"Espera, ¿ésta es su madriguera?" preguntó volviendo a la realidad. Con un mejor vistazo, no muy cerca de allí, unos cuantos huesos de animales se hallaban amontonados en pequeños montículos.

"Es mejor que salgamos de aquí" aseguró el chico.

"No, no puedo, tengo que encontrar a mi hermana" lo paró antes de que siguiera caminando "Está perdida y necesito encontrarla. Tengo miedo de que pueda pasarle algo malo".

El chico la miró detenidamente y levantó una ceja.

"¿Hay otra más como tú?".

"Bueno, no. Digo, si… pero no" se trabó con sus palabras "En realidad, no somos _hermanas hermanas, _sino primas. Primas hermanas".

"Pues, en ese caso no puedes ir sola" le dijo "Hay demasiados mutantes sueltos por la ciudad".

"No me digas" contestó sarcásticamente "¿Me ayudas, por favor?".

"Con gusto" sonrió el chico.

Ashley volvió ponerse colorada y caminó junto a él hacia donde terminaba el túnel.

"Entonces… ¿cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó él guiándola por medio de la oscuridad.

"Ashley Hamato" contestó sin perderlo de vista.

"¿Hamato?" rió "Suena a Chino".

"En realidad es Japonés" aclaró de mala manera sin despreciar el apellido de su padre "Apuesto a que tu nombre debe ser _super wow_".

Él se paró y se volteó a verla con una sonrisa ganadora.

"Zack, a tu servicio".

Era lo único que faltaba.


End file.
